


One Catches the Other Masturbating (Jensen x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	One Catches the Other Masturbating (Jensen x reader)

Jensen had called yesterday to let you know he wouldn’t be coming home today, filming getting bumped back another day. It’d happened before and it’d surely happen again but he’d been teasing you _all_ _week_ of what he was going to do to you when he got his hands on you. At this you decided you needed to take matters into your own. Literally.

You took a nice long bath, your skin warm and soft by the time you dried off and crawled onto the middle of the bed. You rested his pillow under your head and let your hands wander slowly, not sure the last time you spent some quality time with yourself. Ever since getting together with Jensen ,you hadn’t needed to, his actions always more than enough to keep you satisfied. 

You ran your fingers over your collarbone, as light as a feather, smiling a little to yourself when you felt yourself breathe sharper. Jensen was the one that showed you that, that you were far more sensitive than you ever believed you could be. With gentle and soft touches you played with your breasts, just enough until you felt your back arch without you telling it, your body ready for some more attention. 

You slid your hand down over your stomach and mound, slipping one finger through your folds, pressing light circles around your clit. It sent a tiny shiver through you, that brief spark that turned warmed and fuzzy, a lazy crawl to the finish line in store. You didn’t force it, just went slow and steady until your walls were clenching around nothing, desperate for something to grab onto and squeeze. You had things to take care of that but your fingers were already slipping inside, two of them stilling for a brief moment before thrusting. 

You let out a soft moan, curling your fingers on the upstroke, pushing yourself closer to the edge at a torturously slow pace. It made you push your hips up, wishing there was a hand to come down and grip you back into place, to pump harder than you could ever do yourself, to fill you up more than your fingers ever could. 

“Mmm,” you groaned, your mind wandering to thoughts of Jensen, of how much you’d missed him, how much you couldn’t wait to get him in this bed and show how exactly _how much_ you had. You pushed a third finger in yourself, picking up the speed on your clit, your legs tensing up, the pressure moving from nice to a sharp peak fast.

You moaned as you came, pushing yourself through the waves of pleasure, your breath coming in bursts as you knew you wore a tired smile. You pulled your hands away to rest by your sides, feeling the beads of sweat running over your skin, ready to fall into an easy sleep after that.

“Well that was not the homecoming I was expecting,” said Jensen, your eyes flashing open to spot him standing in the doorway of your room, his smirk and swollen bottom lip telling you he’d been gnawing on it for a while. “You put on quite a solo show.”

“You said you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow,” you said, Jensen smiling as he walked over.

“I wanted to surprise you. You had a much, _much_ better one though,” he said, bending over and giving you a kiss. 

“You could have joined in,” you said, putting a hand on his chest, feeling the boom of it as he chuckled.

“Later. You take a rest and by the time you wake up, dinner’ll be done and I’ll have decided _exactly_ what I want to do to you,” he said with a smirk, giving you a longer kiss. “I’ve never seen you masturbate you know.”

“Sorry,” you said, your face flush all over again. “I just needed to…”

“Oh no, it was fucking hot. I want to see it more often,” he said. “Best welcome home present I could have gotten.”

“Really?” you asked, the press of his lips to your forehead a reminder of how much he’d missed you too.

“Mhm. Remind me to return the favor someday,” he said.

“How’s later sound?” you asked, earning a big grin from him.

“Oh, I’ve so missed you.”


End file.
